


No Idea

by 119LSD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Jeno Loves Jaemin’s Nipple, Kinks, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream, Mild Smut, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119LSD/pseuds/119LSD
Summary: 5+15 times where Jeno is introduced to his nipple kink and the one time Jaemin allows him to fulfill his undying want to indulge on the best friend’s chest.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 276





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this shameless fic when I came across a compilation video on twitter of Jeno trying to expose Jaemin’s chest lmao. 
> 
> Also excuse me for any mistakes or repetitive words I used, I wrote this around 3 am and if I didn’t write so so then who knew when I would. Enjoy!

“So, you have a foot fetish? That’s fucking weird Mark” Donghyuck had remarked raising his eyebrow in disgust. 

He eyed the older up and down before taking a swig of the bitter tequila bottle in his hand.

“Shut up dude, you’re the one into fucking sadism or whatever” The older grabbed the half empty bottle from Donghyuck’s hand, in which the younger responded with a wink. 

“What about you Jeno? You’ve been awfully quiet over there” 

After Donghyuck’s comment, a group of drunken state friends all looked towards Jeno’s direction across the living room, awaiting for their hushed friend to speak.

Jeno sat uncomfortably once he realized all his friends were waiting for a response. How did his friends get into the topic of kinks and fetishes? Well, beats him because Jeno tuned them out the moment it started. 

The red hair male was deep in his thoughts, thinking of all the kinks and fetishes that turned him on immediately but, because of his drunken state, he wondered if there was such a thing that genuinely made his dick hard and then it clicked, as he remembered the countless nights he searched up Nipple Play.

While Jeno was stuck thinking of the many videos he shamelessly cummed for, a soft yet ear-splitting voice was heard in the background. 

“A fucking Mommy kink?!” Renjun shouted, gawking his eyes towards the victim.

“Yeah, I like being called mommy” The blue haired male shrugged taking a handful of lightly buttered popcorn.

That’s when the light bulb inside Jeno’s brain lit up, of course the beautiful and alluring Na Jaemin would be the cause of his nipple kink awakening. 

Part One.

It all started at the fresh age of sixteen, the scorching hot summer heat was enough reason for the two best friends to hop on the glistening pool. 

The two teenagers played innocently in Jeno’s pool, splashing water around, dunking their heads underwater, and spraying water guns at each other.

After an hour of constant enjoyment under the searing sun, Jeno and Jaemin decided it was time to cool off with some refreshments that Jeno’s mom had put out of for them.

Jeno was the first to jump out of the pool, making way towards the neatly folded towels that were laid out on the tanning bed. He patted himself dry, not noticing his brown haired friend behind him.

“Hey! Are you using my Ryan towel?” 

Jaemin confronted him when he realized that the towel he bought for himself was being used. The dark brown hair teen was sporting a pout, whining at the fact he was left with a boring untouched white towel. 

“It’s just a towel” 

Jeno turned around tiredly not expecting such a view so undeserving for his pre-teen eyes. 

Jaemin was completely drenched. Water droplets were excessively dripping from his darkened brown hair causing it to stream down his exposed chest, hitting nicely on his pink buds.

Jeno gaped at the image in front, he unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes were glued on the wet glands and for a second, Jeno wondered what it would feel like to lick the water off of his chest dry.

“You’re so annoying! You don’t see me taking your stuff without permission!” 

Jaemin’s stern voice shook Jeno’s awakening trance, and with a slight bump on the shoulder the younger male took the dry towel and dried himself off away from Jeno.

Leaving the older in his new induced journey.

Part Two. 

It had been two years since Jeno’s realization, and every night he’d touched his dick he would immediately erase the search engine bar not wanting any of his friends to find out about his likings.

After the pool incident, Jeno made sure to never swim with any of his friends, not wanting to bring any of his friends' nipples into his lewd fantasy.

But when you have a certain someone barging in his dorm room screaming “I have uneven nipples!” how could anybody avoid that.

The pink hair male stormed inside and swiftly took his shirt off, exposing his unblemished pale chest. 

“Jeno look! I have uneven nipples!” his best friend stood in front of Jeno’s messy bed where the older laid on.

Jeno became flustered as he watched his young friend point at his perky pink buds with both of his index fingers. Jeno’s face flushed causing the heat of his body to rise and many thoughts being introduced.

“J-jaemin, p-please leave” 

“Why?! I’m currently having a crisis here!” 

“They look f-fine” 

Jeno was a stuttering mess as he stared at his pretty friend examining his nipples on the body length mirror. 

The raven haired male felt his cock twitch in his sweats, each twitch reminding him that he was still gazing at his friend who played around with his chest trying to make them look even.

“Jeno, how am I ever going to have sex if my left nipple looks tinier than my right one!”

The older friend shut his eyes harshly, sighing as he tried to calm his nerves. Honestly, if it weren’t for Jaemin being in his room, he would’ve been quick to unpack his aching cock and give it a nice pump.

“Jaemin your nipples look fine!” Jeno rushed to his restroom and turned the shower on.

Jaemin was left confused at his friend's sudden outburst.

“Geez, he could’ve just told me he was watching porn” Jaemin scoffed, leaving the dorm room with his shirt back on.

Part Three.

The next time Jeno was greeted with Jaemin’s nipples again, he didn’t expect it to be inside of a tattoo shop.

“And why are we here again?” Jeno asked as he turned off his car engine.

“Remember when I told you I wanted to do something crazy for my 20th birthday?”

“Yeah..” Jeno wasn’t sure if he was going to like what was going to come out of his friend's mouth.

“Donghyuck suggested I'd get my nipples pierced! So here I am, now let’s go!” 

Jaemin dragged Jeno from his wrist. The rapid heartbeat and sweat starting to form on his forehead went unnoticed to the excited birthday boy.

Jeno suggested he’d wait in the waiting room but of course, a simple pout and whine coming from Jaemin was a weakness that he learned to love and hate. And there he was, sitting on a chair with a tensed body a few feet away from the beauty who was revealing his untouched buds.

Jeno thanked whoever felt sorry for him that night because the thick hoodie he brought a long hid his throbbing cock. Jaemin’s contorted expression as he bit his lips to ease the pain that came along with the needle stinging through his hardened nipple. 

The blonde male watched in delight as his friend winced in pain when the first needle went through, Jaemin let out a heave of relief which sounded sensually for Jeno’s ears and the sensitive friend down below was longing to be touched. 

Jaemin gazed over to his friend who sat with his legs spread and his veiny arms crossed against his chest as he bit his bottom lip. Jaemin noticed that his friend's soft eyes he was used to seeing were now emitting a dark set of eyes, one that looked hungry.

“You look comfortable” Jaemin mentioned, waiting for his piercer as he fixed the cherry jewel on his nipple

“I guess you could say that” Jeno’s voice came off low and husky, an unfamiliar tone which took Jaemin by surprise.

Jaemin let out a soft wine when the second sting of the needle had gone through and Jeno believed that a sight like that was a gift sent to him personally. He loved the way the cherry shaped jewel sat prettily on his best friends buds. 

Part Four. 

The piercing made Jaemin look even more alluring than he already did. Although Jeno never admitted to having a liking for his long time friend, it was no surprise that the older found Jaemin enticing when every year the young male would sport a new hair color that matched his good looking appearance and outfits that accentuated his slim figure, showing off his tiny waist and pretty ass.

So when Jaemin would show up to parties with a see through blouse to reveal his freshly pierced nipples, there was no way Jeno wouldn’t become obsessed. 

“How do I look?”

“You look fucking hot Jaemin!” Donghyuck whistled, giving his friend a hard slap on his ass causing it to jiggle a bit.

Jaemin was wearing a creamy sheer blouse paired with black skinny jeans that had open slits underneath his small bubble butt. 

“You finally got to change your piercing?” Renjun asked as he finished up the last bit of his makeup.

“Yeah! It’s the playboy bunny, you like it?” 

Jaemin lifted his blouse to reveal the new jewel, and in that moment both Mark and Jeno stepped in the room. 

“Oh! Hey boys! I was just showing Renjun the new jewel I got” 

Jaemin walked towards the boys as he unintentionally swayed his hips. The blue haired male stood proudly in front of his two friends flashing his bright accessory that dangled on his pretty pink nipples. 

Jeno licked his lips as he stepped forward and unconsciously reached over to touch the jewel causing the foxy male to flinch at his cold touches. Everyone froze with widened eyes as they watched the scene.

“My bad, I just wanted to look at the bunny up close” 

Jaemin caught sight of the sly smirk Jeno gave to him, chills ran throughout his body as he felt small under Jeno’s sensual gaze. Jaemin let out the breath he was holding in when the older male walked off as if nothing happened.

“That was fucking weird” Donghyuck mentioned at the awakward tension in the room.

Part Five.

Jeno likes to believe he was great at controlling his sudden urgencies of wanting to devour his friends' nipples, it wasn’t like the male never fulfilled his kinks with other people, Jeno was a very handsome 21 year old who had both men and women lined up for him. Jeno made sure he took sex to his adavnatages for his fascination on the sweet buds.

“Donghyuck told me you took your piercings off, why?”

Jeno and Jaemin were laying side to side in the younger’s new bedroom apartment, after a day filled with lifting boxes and moving furniture, the duo were ready to sleep it off.

“It was bothering me”

Jaemin yawned as his eyelids were slowly giving up on him, Jeno softly placed the freshly washed comforter over Jaemin’s delicate figure. 

“Goodnight Jaemin”

Soft snores were heard, indicating that the sleepy young male had gone to sleep. Jeno watched the angelic face snuggled up on the soft pillows, hugging the blanket gently. 

After a few minutes of admiring the beauty, the red hair male slowly pulled the comforter down displaying a fragile body sleeping. Jaemin’s chest would rise at each breath, Jeno observed the nipples that hardened underneath his silky button up pajama shirt.

Jeno reached carefully over Jaemin’s clothed chest and placed his finger delicately on the right nipple. A single touch went straight to his dick, the prodding nipple felt amazing to Jeno but he knew it was wrong.

With his index finger he flicked on the nippled back and forth, each flick hardened the bud. Jeno quickly stopped when Jaemin’s sleepy body squirmed, the male continued when he saw the younger went back to deep sleep.

He gently unbuttoned Jaemin’s shirt unveiling his pale chest and Jeno’s favorite pink delicacy. He thumbed down on both nipples creating a soft mewl from the younger, Jeno loved the noises that came out of Jaemin’s mouth, he felt his cock ache and quickly pulled it out giving it light strokes as his other hand played with the right nipple.

Jeno glanced towards Jaemin and his eyes were shut, he then looked at the glands hungrily and gave it kitten licks while the other hand played with the other. He watched how the younger’s expression would change each time Jeno licked around the areola.

He sucked and kissed the glands and chest as if his life depended on it pumping his cock with rapid movements.

As the night went on, Jeno failed to realize that Jaemin was fully aware of the scenery being caused enjoying the sight his friend left on his bruised nipples. 

Plus One. 

“Sooooo, we are kinda waiting on you to speak Jeno” 

“Huh? Oh yeah…”

Jeno looked at his friends who were all waiting and lastly gave the blue haired male a longing look of anxiousness. He inhaled profoundly and spoke.

“I’m into Nipple Play” 

“WHAT?!” 

“So your ass likes getting your nipples pinched?!” Donghyuck called out in disbelief.

“No, I mean I don’t know? I like being the one to pinch on them” 

“Wow, so we have foot fetishizer and a tit loving animal” 

“Dude” Mark said in annoyance.

The night was coming to an end for the boys as they all bid their goodbyes. Jeno stayed to help Jaemin clean before leaving back to his place.

“We need to remind Donghyuck to never drink on the couch again, this is going to reek like alcohol” Jeno yelled out as he tried to scrub the alcohol away from the couch.

Jeno didn’t hear a response so he called out for Jaemin’s name, confused after not hearing a response again, the red hair male stood from where he was kneeling and went to look for the younger male.

Jeno heard soft moans coming from Jaemin’s bedroom, reluctantly he knocked on the door but the moans became louder and louder. Jeno opened the door carefully and was met with Jaemin laid out on his bed with no shirt on, as he teasingly played with his chest.

“Oh, Jeno” Jaemin moaned sensually as he gazed at the flustered male across from the door.

“Jaemin…”

“Please, touch me”

And with that being said, Jeno’s feet led him towards the beautiful young one who was displayed deliciously ready for Jeno.

Jeno grunted at the sight as he hovered over the young vixen, his dark hungry eyes met with the big doe eyes from the other, the dark expression softened upon seeing such lovely eyes. 

Jaemin swiftly captured his soft plump lips leaving him stunned for a moment. Both males explored each other’s warm cavern, a kiss filled with lust and desire, wet and clattering teeth noises as they clashed. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot Jaemin” he groaned in between each hot kiss. 

Jeno placed wet kisses along Jaemin’s jawline down to his smooth neck leaving it purple marks as he sucked on the pale skin, not leaving anything unmissed. 

Jaemin moaned Jeno’s name with such pleasurable ring to his ears, with a quick move Jeno discarded his shirt landing it somewhere on the carpeted floor. 

Although Jaemin’s body seemed to be more on the slim side compared to Jeno’s sculpted body, he was strong enough to flip their positions in one go.

“You’re so fucking pretty like this”

Jeno looked above him as the blue haired male used his sturdy thigh to grind himself into a pleasing euphoric state. He held on to the delicate figure, sliding his large hands up and down his sides rubbing circles on the sensitive nips with his thumb.

“Mmm, Jeno just like that, play with my tits” 

Jeno adjusted himself lower and used one hand to firmly hold Jaemin’s back to leverage him down until his chest was eye level with the older.

The older licked around the areola in circles using the tip of his tongue to tease the other, his left hand pinched the other nips causing the young one to wince.

Jaemin was starting to slow down on his grinding so Jeno took the opportunity to place him back on his back.

“You’re so sexy” Jeno said as he kissed on his collar bones while his fingers fondled on the soft chest. Pinching and twisting his nipples making the latter become sensitive and aroused. 

“Hnnn...” the younger man moaned, feeling the wet licks and painful sucks that the older male was leaving on his wrecked nipples. 

“Jeno it h-hurts” The younger let out as Jeno nibbled on the throbbing buds. “F-fuck!” He screamed when he felt a harsh bite clasp on his nip.

“I’m sorry, you just... taste so fucking good baby” 

Jaemin blushed at the endearment, he caressed the males hair as he watched lovingly at the male kissing both his nipples with care.

“We should probably go to sleep Jeno” 

Jeno whined once he felt the pink buds he was making out with leave his mouth. 

“B-but…” 

Jaemin saw Jeno’s hurt expression, with a tiny pout he looked just like a sulking puppy. 

Jeno made grabby hands at the red bruising chest asking for more.

“Mommy, can I suck on your nipples to fall asleep?” 

Jaemin gaped at the pouty male in front once he heard the question, he was used to Jeno pouting but never to this extent, maybe Jeno really does have a nipple kink he thought. 

“F-fine, but no biting!” 

Jeno’s face lit up and swiftly got underneath the comfy blanket as he cuddled his best friend, an arm draped around the younger's tiny waist and legs tangled around each other.

Jaemin played with the back of Jeno’s hair as he got comfortable in bed. The soft licks had started, Jaemin looked down and watched a peaceful Jeno sucking on his swollen bud as if he were a baby drinking their mom's milk. Jaemin placed a kiss on the top of his head before turning off the lamp.

“You’re going to be the death of me Lee Jeno”

**Author's Note:**

> Um, please leave me any feedback. It’s my first finished fic & I enjoy reading people’s comments. Also, follow me on twitter it’s @119LSD I’m definitely posting more. Let’s be friends?


End file.
